


Pillow thoughts

by Anakletos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakletos/pseuds/Anakletos
Summary: Harry looks at his lover as he wakes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	Pillow thoughts

  


  


I feel your body in the dark,

it's dark behind my eyelids.

Is it your hipbone I touched?

Or is it calcareous rocks?

It smells of salt, the sea, the sweat.

I rub my nose all over it,

 _It tickles,_ you breath.

I learned your body a long time ago,

you scoff, _no, you are not old._

I know what lines will show on your face before you do.

There's now small parentheses forming between your lips,

you are smiling at me, eyes closed.

Do you feel my stare?

What is like?

I want it to be like a caress, a flutter of eyelashes.

To ache longer for a touch before I give in.

You have no restraint

I'm your statue of clay,

malleable and warm.


End file.
